The embodiments described herein relate generally to numerical simulation and, more particularly, to modeling lineweld connections between parts.
Linewelds are commonly used to connect several parts, including plates of various thicknesses. At least some known processes use detailed finite element modeling of the lineweld beads and the plates being welded together. However, this approach can be difficult to calibrate against experimental results for arbitrary deformation modes. Moreover, it is very costly from a computational perspective and may not accurately predict the observed lineweld failure behaviors. Another known process merely connects the two plates using a numerical “gluing” technique. Although this process may be more robust, simple to model, and computationally more efficient, its calibration is difficult and may lead to unreliable results in predicting lineweld failure.
As such, known processes lack the necessary sophistication required to accurately capture intricate deformation patterns. Moreover, known processes are difficult to calibrate to match experimental results. Furthermore, known processes are inefficient and require large amounts of processing time and power and, even then, are unreliable in predicting realistic simulation results.